Tidak Jelas
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kazuya memutuskan sepihak hubungan mereka, maka Eijun ingin menemuinya. [#MonthlyFFA #EnDesember]


Tangannya mulai tidak kuat, ponsel di tangan terjatuh setelah ia sendiri jatuh tersungkur. Asap hitam sudah menutup pandangannya, orang-orang di luar sana berisik meminta pertolongan. Instruksi-instruksi untuk evakuasi, pertolongan pertama dan pemadaman rasanya seperti lagu terakhir yang bisa ia dengan dari dalam sini. Samar, dia juga bisa mendengar permohonan orang-orang yang ada di dalam bersama dengannya, meminta di selamatkan seperti mereka yang berhasil keluar di sana.

Tapi jujur saja, ketimbang meminta pertolongan pada petugas kebakaran yang ada di luar sana, ia lebih ingin meminta pertolongan pada Dewa; memohon untuk diberi waktu lebih agar bisa dengan kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Ah, Kami-sama, ku ... mohon." segaris senyum pasrah tergambar saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari arah gerbong lain. Dalam hitungan detik matanya yang mulai terpejam melihat warna kuning terang datang bersamaan dengan rasa panas dan suara ledakan lain. Ia pikir dirinya akan berteriak kesakitan, tapi ternyata Dewa bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Tidak Jelas**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Eijun keluar dari kafe yang harusnya menjadi tempat temu dirinya dengan Kazuya. Dua jam menunggu kekasihnya itu tidak datang, dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. "Menjengkelkan."

Setelah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, Eijun benar-benar menantikan hari ini. Dia ingin memanjakan diri pada Kazuya, menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama dengan Kazuya. Tapi yang ditunggu justru bangun kesiangan.

Sejak Kazuya menjadi pemain baseball pro, dan Eijun memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah, waktu mereka untuk bersama memang tidak banyak. Eijun tahu itu dari awal, ia bisa memakluminya jika harus menahan rindu satu atau dua bulan tidak bertemu, tidak masalah. Tapi beda cerita kalau harus menunggu dua jam tanpa kabar seperti tadi dihari kencan mereka.

Entah pergi ke mana kekasihnya itu.

"Awas saja kalau bertemu, mati kau, Kazuya!"

Sampai di persimpangan, sambil menunggu lampu penyebrangan jalan berubah menjadi hijau, Eijun kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memeriksa sambil berharap kalau-kalau Kazuya memberi kabar atau lebih baik lagi jika Kazuya langsung meminta maaf. Tapi nihil.

Tidak ada satu pun pesan yang masuk.

Dia hampir menghancurkan ponsel dalam genggamannya kalau saja tidak ada telepon masuk saat itu. Bagusnya lagi, nama yang tertulis di layarnya adalah nama sang kekasih.

Eijun sudah bersiap untuk menghujani Kazuya dengan banyak omelan dan ingin membuat Kazuya mengganti dua kali lipat waktunya yang sudah terbuang sia-sia hari ini. Eijun sampai menahan diri untuk tidak menyebrangi jalan walau lampu untuk menyebrang sudah hijau.

"Halo, Kazuya. Kau di mana sekarang? Kenapa telat? Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di kafe tadi? Aku sedang marah sekarang, sebaiknya kau berikan jawaban yang memuaskan kalau kau tidak ingin aku semakin marah padamu." Eijun sempat diam, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Kazuya menjawab, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia dengar, Kazuya bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. "Hey, kau dengar aku, Kazuya? Kau di mana sekarang? Jangan buat aku semakin marah."

"_...Eijun." _

"Apa? Cepat beri tahu aku alasan kau telat. Mungkin kalau jelas alasannya aku akan berpikir ulang untuk menunggu—"

"_Jangan tunggu aku!" _

"Hah?"

"_Kita putus." _

"HAH? A-apa yang kau—"

"_Aku tidak akan menemuimu." _

"Tapi ... kena—"

"_Aku membencimu." _

"H-hey, Kazuya, kau sedang bercanda, kan? Ini tidak lucu, loh."

"_...tidak. Aku serius."_ Ada sedikit jeda, Eijun tidak sempat mengatakan apapun karena masih terlalu kaget. _"Aku membencimu dan mulai sekarang kita putus. Jadi jangan pernah cari aku lagi."_

"Kazu—" panggilan diakhiri begitu saja.

Eijun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Telepon barusan benar-benar dari Kazuya—setidaknya Eijun hapal betul suara kekasihnya itu dan cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak salah mengenali suara. Tapi apa? Barusan itu apa?

"Putus?" Eijun masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya walau lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah hijau lagi. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan, dan tubuhnya seolah membatu karena itu. Kalimat yang Kazuya katakan tadi, semua itu baru kali ini Eijun dengar. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau apa yang tadi ia dengar hanya akal-akalan Kazuya untuk mengerjai Eijun, tapi sayangnya Eijun sendiri tidak bisa membuat dirinya berpikir ke arah sana. "...salahku apa?"

Begitu lampu penyebrangan kembali hijau Eijun langsung berlari cepat. Menyebrangi jalan dan memilih jalan tercepat menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Tujuannya adalah apartemen Kazuya.

Dia tidak bisa terima dengan keputusan sepihat Kazuya tadi. Eijun tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya begitu saja. Kazuya juga mengatakannya via telepon, bukan secara langsung, Eijun jadi tidak bisa menanyakan apa alasan Kazuya memutuskan itu.

Kalau memang ada masalah, Eijun ingin mereka membicarakannya kemudian mencari jalan keluar yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Di dalam kereta bawah tanah, di pertengahan jalan tiba-tiba saja kereta yang Eijun tumpangi berhenti. Lampunya padam dan membuat hampir semua penumpang kaget karena guncangan yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak lama siaran pemberitahuan dari sang masinis memecah kegelapan di dalam kereta itu. _"Para penumpang yang terhormat. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Kami baru saja menerim kabar dari tower pusat bahwa sudah terjadi kecelakaan kereta di jalur XX menuju stasiun OO, oleh karena itu kereta ini akan berjalan kembali ke arah stasiun sebelumnya, yaitu stasiun TT, demi menjauhi lokasi kecelakaan. Kami minta kerja sama penumpang sekalian untuk tetap tenang dan segera mengamankan diri dengan teratur setelah sampai di Stasiun TT. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih."_

Siaran itu berakhir dan lampu dalam kereta itu menyalah. Kereta juga kembali berjalan, sesuai dengan pemberitahuan tadi, kereta itu berjalan kembali ke arah stasiun di mana Eijun naik tadi.

Rasanya seperti tidak ada yang salah. Memang! Eijun akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi bukan itu, ada hal lain yang mengganjal pikirannya setelah mendengar siaran tadi.

Begini, apartemen Kazuya letaknya dua stasiun dari stasiun tempat Eijun naik tadi—dan stasiun tempat ia akan turun kembali nantinya. Kalau Kazuya menggunakan kereta bawah tanah untuk datang, maka kereta yang Kazuya lewati pasti akan melalui Jalur XX dan Stasiun OO.

"Ah, tapi tidak. Kazuya bukan orang bodoh yang akan mati dalam kecelakaan kereta."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**30/11/2019 20:44**

Penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenernya?

Kalian bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. BEBAS!

Sesuai judulnya ini memang TIDAK JELAS! Tapi satu yang pasti jelas: MiSawa berakhir di sini! WKWKWK

Impas akhirnya, setelah Wamura kemarin, sekarang Miyuki juga.

Tenang aku jadinya.

Omong-omong ide-nya aku dapet setelah nonton salah satu video Korea Reomit!

Oh iya, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAK!**

Udah deh, seperti biasa

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
